Plantilla:BillboardEncode/T
}}} |justin timberlake =justin-timberlake |tapes 'n tapes =tapes-n-tapes |t'pau =tpau |t. graham brown =t-graham-brown |t. rex =t-rex |t.d. jakes =td-jakes |t.g. sheppard =tg-sheppard |t.i. =ti |t.i.p. =tip |t.o.k. =tok |t.s. monk =ts-monk |t.w.d.y. =twdy |tv on the radio =tv-radio |ta mara & the seen =ta-mara-seen |take that =take |taken by trees =taken-trees |tal & acacia =tal-acacia |the devil makes three =devil-makes-three |the devil wears prada =devil-wears-prada |the devotions =devotions |the diamonds =diamonds |the dillinger escape plan =dillinger-escape-plan |the diplomats =diplomats |the diplomats =diplomats |the dirt band =dirt-band |the dirt drifters =dirt-drifters |the dirty dozen brass band =dirty-dozen-brass-band |the disco biscuits =disco-biscuits |the disco boys =disco-boys |the distillers =distillers |the divine comedy =divine-comedy |the divinyls =divinyls |the dixie bee-liners =dixie-bee-liners |the dixie dregs =dixie-dregs |the dixie hummingbirds =dixie-hummingbirds |the dodos =dodos |the dogs =dogs |the dogs =dogs |the dolphins =dolphins |the don =don |the donnas =donnas |the doobie brothers =doobie-brothers |the doors =doors |the dove shack =dove-shack |the dovells =dovells |the downtown fiction =downtown-fiction |the dramatics =dramatics |the dream academy =dream-academy |the dream team =dream-team |the dreaming =dreaming |the dreamlovers =dreamlovers |the dresden dolls =dresden-dolls |the drifters =drifters |the drill =drill |the drums =drums |the dualers =dualers |the dubliners =dubliners |the dubs =dubs |the dude of life =dude-life |the duhks =duhks |the dukays =dukays |the duke spirit =duke-spirit |the dunwells =dunwells |the duprees =duprees |the dylans =dylans |the dynamic superiors =dynamic-superiors |the dynamics =dynamics |the dynamics =dynamics |the earls =earls |the early november =early-november |the easybeats =easybeats |the echoes =echoes |the edgar winter group =edgar-winter-group |the edsels =edsels |the edwin hawkins singers =edwin-hawkins-singers |the egg =egg |the egyptian lover =egyptian-lover |the elected =elected |the electric prunes =electric-prunes |the elegants =elegants |the elgins =elgins |the elms =elms |the emotions =emotions |the emperors =emperors |the enemy =enemy |the equals =equals |the escape club =escape-club |the esquires =esquires |the essex =essex |the eternals =eternals |the everly brothers =everly-brothers |the exciters =exciters |the exies =exies |the expendables =expendables |the explorers club =explorers-club |the explosion =explosion |the extra lens =extra-lens |the fabulous poodles =fabulous-poodles |the fabulous thunderbirds =fabulous-thunderbirds |the faceless =faceless |the falcons =falcons |the fall =fall |the fall of troy =fall-troy |the family =family |the family stand =family-stand |the famine =famine |the fantastic four =fantastic-four |the faragher brothers =faragher-brothers |the farewell drifters =farewell-drifters |the farm =farm |the fascinations =fascinations |the fat boys =fat-boys |the fatback band =fatback-band |the features =features |the federation =federation |the feelies =feelies |the feeling =feeling |the felice brothers =felice-brothers |the fendermen =fendermen |the field =field |the fiery furnaces =fiery-furnaces |the fiestas =fiestas |the fifth estate =fifth-estate |the final cut =final-cut |the fire theft =fire-theft |the fireballs =fireballs |the fireflies =fireflies |the fireman =fireman |the firm =firm |the firm =firm |the first class =first-class |the first edition =first-edition |the five americans =five-americans |the five blobs =five-blobs |the five du-tones =five-du-tones |the five heartbeats =five-heartbeats |the five satins =five-satins |the five stairsteps =five-stairsteps |the fixx =fixx |the fixxers =fixxers |the flame =flame |the flaming lips =flaming-lips |the flamingos =flamingos |the flatlanders =flatlanders |the fleetwoods =fleetwoods |the flirtations =flirtations |the flirts =flirts |the floaters =floaters |the flower pot men =flower-pot-men |the flying burrito brothers =flying-burrito-brothers |the flying lizards =flying-lizards |the flying machine =flying-machine |the flying pickets =flying-pickets |the flys =flys |the fold =fold |the fontane sisters =fontane-sisters |the fools =fools |the force m.d.'s =force-mds |the foreign exchange =foreign-exchange |the forester sisters =forester-sisters |the format =format |the fortunes =fortunes |the foundations =foundations |the four aces =four-aces |the four coins =four-coins |the four esquires =four-esquires |the four knights =four-knights |the four lads =four-lads |the four pennies =four-pennies |the four preps =four-preps |the four seasons =four-seasons |the four tops =four-tops |the four of us =four-us |the frames =frames |the frantics =frantics |the fratellis =fratellis |the fray =fray |the freddy jones band =freddy-jones-band |the free design =free-design |the free movement =free-movement |the freelance hellraiser =freelance-hellraiser |the fresh & onlys =fresh-onlys |the fresh beat band =fresh-beat-band |the friday night boys =friday-night-boys |the friends of distinction =friends-distinction |the frogmen =frogmen |the front bottoms =front-bottoms |the futureheads =futureheads |the fuzz =fuzz |the g-clefs =g-clefs |the g-man =g-man |the gants =gants |the gap band =gap-band |the gaslight anthem =gaslight-anthem |the gaylords =gaylords |the gazette =gazette |the geezinslaws =geezinslaws |the genius =genius |the gentrys =gentrys |the georgia satellites =georgia-satellites |the gestures =gestures |the get up kids =get-kids |the ghost inside =ghost-inside |the ghost of a saber tooth tiger =ghost-saber-tooth-tiger |the gibson brothers =gibson-brothers |the gibson brothers =gibson-brothers |the gift =gift |the girl next door =girl-next-door |the girlfriends =girlfriends |the glass bottle =glass-bottle |the glass house =glass-house |the glencoves =glencoves |the glitch mob =glitch-mob |the go! team =go-team |the go-betweens =go-betweens |the go-go's =go-gos |the god squad =god-squad |the golden palominos =golden-palominos |the goo goo dolls =goo-goo-dolls |the good life =good-life |the good, the bad & the queen =good-bad-queen |the goodees =goodees |the gossip =gossip |the gourds =gourds |the graces =graces |the gracious few =gracious-few |the graduate =graduate |the graduates =graduates |the grand magnolias =grand-magnolias |the grapes of wrath =grapes-wrath |the grascals =grascals |the grass roots =grass-roots |the great commission =great-commission |the great divide =great-divide |the great plains =great-plains |the green =green |the greencards =greencards |the groop =groop |the grouch =grouch |the guess who =guess-who |the gutter twins =gutter-twins |the hackensaw boys =hackensaw-boys |the halos =halos |the happenings =happenings |the happy goodman family =happy-goodman-family |the hard boys =hard-boys |the harptones =harptones |the harters =harters |the haunted =haunted |the hawks =hawks |the head and the heart =head-and-heart |the headpins =headpins |the heartbeats =heartbeats |the heartists =heartists |the heavy =heavy |the helio sequence =helio-sequence |the hellacopters =hellacopters |the help =help |the help =help |the hesitations =hesitations |the hiatus =hiatus |the higgins =higgins |the high & mighty =high-mighty |the high court =high-court |the high kings =high-kings |the higher =higher |the highwaymen =highwaymen |the highwaymen =highwaymen |the hilliard ensemble =hilliard-ensemble |the hit crew =hit-crew |the hives =hives |the hold steady =hold-steady |the holidays =holidays |the hollies =hollies |the hollow men =hollow-men |the holloways =holloways |the holmes brothers =holmes-brothers |the hombres =hombres |the hondells =hondells |the honeycombs =honeycombs |the honeydogs =honeydogs |the honeydrippers =honeydrippers |the honeys =honeys |the honorary title =honorary-title |the hood =hood |the hoosiers =hoosiers |the hooters =hooters |the hoppers =hoppers |the horrors =horrors |the hot boys =hot-boys |the hot club of cowtown =hot-club-cowtown |the hotrats =hotrats |the hours =hours |the house of love =house-love |the housemartins =housemartins |the hudson brothers =hudson-brothers |the hullaballoos =hullaballoos |the human abstract =human-abstract |the human beinz =human-beinz |the human league =human-league |the hundred in the hands =hundred-hands |the hush sound =hush-sound |the ian carey project =ian-carey-project |the ides of march =ides-march |the iguanas =iguanas |the ikettes =ikettes |the immortals =immortals |the impalas =impalas |the imperials =imperials |the impressions =impressions |the independents =independents |the indians =indians |the infadels =infadels |the innocence =innocence |the innocence mission =innocence-mission |the innocents =innocents |the internet =internet |the intrigues =intrigues |the intruders =intruders |the intruders =intruders |the irish rovers =irish-rovers |the isaacs =isaacs |the islanders =islanders |the isley brothers =isley-brothers |the itals =itals |the iveys =iveys |the ivy league =ivy-league |the ivy three =ivy-three |the jacka =jacka |the jackson 5 =jackson-5 |the jacksons =jacksons |the jade =jade |the jaggerz =jaggerz |the jamies =jamies |the japanese popstars =japanese-popstars |the jarmels =jarmels |the jayhawks =jayhawks |the jaynetts =jaynetts |the jazz crusaders =jazz-crusaders |the jeff healey band =jeff-healey-band |the jelly beans =jelly-beans |the jenkins =jenkins |the jerky boys =jerky-boys |the jesus lizard =jesus-lizard |the jesus and mary chain =jesus-and-mary-chain |the jets =jets |the jets =jets |the jets =jets |the jewels =jewels |the jimi hendrix experience =jimi-hendrix-experience |the jimmy castor bunch =jimmy-castor-bunch |the jive five =jive-five |the john butler trio =john-butler-trio |the jon spencer blues explosion =jon-spencer-blues-explosion |the jones gang =jones-gang |the jones girls =jones-girls |the jonzun crew =jonzun-crew |the joy formidable =joy-formidable |the juan maclean =juan-maclean |the judds =judds |the juliana theory =juliana-theory |the klf =klf |the katinas =katinas |the kendalls =kendalls |the kentucky colonels =kentucky-colonels |the kentucky headhunters =kentucky-headhunters |the killer and the star =killer-and-star |the killers =killers |the kills =kills |the king =king |the kingbees =kingbees |the kings =kings |the kingsmen =kingsmen |the kingston trio =kingston-trio |the kinks =kinks |the knack =knack |the knickerbockers =knickerbockers |the knife =knife |the knockouts =knockouts |the knocks =knocks |the knux =knux |the kooks =kooks |the korgis =korgis |the kry =kry |the lox =lox |the la's =las |the lacs =lacs |the lady of rage =lady-rage |the larks =larks |the larks =larks |the lashes =lashes |the last emperor =last-emperor |the last goodnight =last-goodnight |the last shadow puppets =last-shadow-puppets |the last vegas =last-vegas |the latency =latency |the latin project =latin-project |the law =law |the lawrence arms =lawrence-arms |the leaves =leaves |the lee boys =lee-boys |the left banke =left-banke |the legendary blues band =legendary-blues-band |the lemon pipers =lemon-pipers |the lemonheads =lemonheads |the lennon sisters =lennon-sisters |the letter black =letter-black |the lettermen =lettermen |the levellers =levellers |the libertines =libertines |the lightning seeds =lightning-seeds |the lilac time =lilac-time |the limeliters =limeliters |the limit =limit |the little willies =little-willies |the living end =living-end |the living sisters =living-sisters |the london suede =london-suede |the lonely forest =lonely-forest |the lonely island =lonely-island |the long blondes =long-blondes |the long winters =long-winters |the lords of the new church =lords-new-church |the lost boys =lost-boys |the lost boyz =lost-boyz |the lost fingers =lost-fingers |the lost generation =lost-generation |the lost trailers =lost-trailers |the love generation =love-generation |the love language =love-language |the loved ones =loved-ones |the loveless =loveless |the lovelites =lovelites |the lovemakers =lovemakers |the lovin' spoonful =lovin-spoonful |the low anthem =low-anthem |the lumineers =lumineers |the luniz =luniz |the mac band =mac-band |the maccabeats =maccabeats |the maccabees =maccabees |the mad lads =mad-lads |the madd rapper =madd-rapper |the magic numbers =magic-numbers |the main ingredient =main-ingredient |the maine =maine |the majors =majors |the mamas & the papas =mamas-papas |the manhattan transfer =manhattan-transfer |the manhattans =manhattans |the mar-keys =mar-keys |the marathons =marathons |the marcels =marcels |the marcy brothers =marcy-brothers |the marketts =marketts |the mars volta =mars-volta |the marshall tucker band =marshall-tucker-band |the martins =martins |the marvelettes =marvelettes |the marvelows =marvelows |the mary jane girls =mary-jane-girls |the masqueraders =masqueraders |the master musicians of jajouka =master-musicians-jajouka |the matches =matches |the mavericks =mavericks |the mayfield four =mayfield-four |the mccarters =mccarters |the mcclymonts =mcclymonts |the mccoys =mccoys |the mcguire sisters =mcguire-sisters |the mckameys =mckameys |the meditations =meditations |the mello-kings =mello-kings |the men =men |the men =men |the menzingers =menzingers |the merry-go-round =merry-go-round |the meters =meters |the metros =metros |the mighty blue kings =mighty-blue-kings |the mighty clouds of joy =mighty-clouds-joy |the mighty lemon drops =mighty-lemon-drops |the mighty mighty bosstones =mighty-mighty-bosstones |the mighty underdogs =mighty-underdogs |the mills brothers =mills-brothers |the mindbenders =mindbenders |the minus 5 =minus-5 |the miracles =miracles |the missing links =missing-links |the mississippi mass choir =mississippi-mass-choir |the mixtures =mixtures |the mob =mob |the mock turtles =mock-turtles |the modern jazz quartet =modern-jazz-quartet |the moffatts =moffatts |the mojo men =mojo-men |the moldy peaches =moldy-peaches |the moments =moments |the monitors =monitors |the monkees =monkees |the monroes =monroes |the montanas =montanas |the moondoggies =moondoggies |the morning benders =morning-benders |the morning of =morning |the motels =motels |the mountain goats =mountain-goats |the move =move |the movement =movement |the movement =movement |the muppets =muppets |the murmaids =murmaids |the museum =museum |the music =music |the music machine =music-machine |the music makers =music-makers |the mynabirds =mynabirds |the myriad =myriad |the mystics =mystics |the nails =nails |the naked brothers band =naked-brothers-band |the naked and famous =naked-and-famous |the nashville teens =nashville-teens |the national =national |the natural four =natural-four |the nazz =nazz |the neighb'rhood childr'n =neighbrhood-childrn |the neon philharmonic =neon-philharmonic |the neptunes =neptunes |the new amsterdams =new-amsterdams |the new christy minstrels =new-christy-minstrels |the new cities =new-cities |the new deal =new-deal |the new mastersounds =new-mastersounds |the new pornographers =new-pornographers |the new radicals =new-radicals |the new seekers =new-seekers |the new yorkers =new-yorkers |the newbeats =newbeats |the newcomers =newcomers |the nice =nice |the nightcrawlers =nightcrawlers |the nightcrawlers =nightcrawlers |the nite-liters =nite-liters |the nitty gritty dirt band =nitty-gritty-dirt-band |the nixons =nixons |the noise =noise |the noise next door =noise-next-door |the noisettes =noisettes |the nolans =nolans |the nonce =nonce |the notorious b.i.g. =notorious-big |the notorious cherry bombs =notorious-cherry-bombs |the notting hillbillies =notting-hillbillies |the notwist =notwist |the number twelve looks like you =number-twelve-looks-you |the nylons =nylons |the o zone =o-zone |the o'jays =ojays |the o'kanes =okanes |the o'kaysions =okaysions |the o'neill brothers =oneill-brothers |the o.c. supertones =oc-supertones |the omg girlz =omg-girlz |the oak ridge boys =oak-ridge-boys |the ocean blue =ocean-blue |the odds =odds |the offspring =offspring |the ohio players =ohio-players |the olympics =olympics |the ones =ones |the opposites =opposites |the opus =opus |the orb =orb |the ordinary boys =ordinary-boys |the original =original |the original 7ven =original-7ven |the original soul seekers =original-soul-seekers |the originals =originals |the orlons =orlons |the osmonds =osmonds |the other ones =other-ones |the other ones =other-ones |the other two =other-two |the others =others |the outfield =outfield |the outhere brothers =outhere-brothers |the outlaws =outlaws |the outsiders =outsiders |the overlanders =overlanders |the overtones =overtones |the pack =pack |the packers =packers |the paddingtons =paddingtons |the pains of being pure at heart =pains-being-pure-heart |the panic channel =panic-channel |the panics =panics |the parade =parade |the paradons =paradons |the paragons =paragons |the paris sisters =paris-sisters |the parliaments =parliaments |the parlor mob =parlor-mob |the parlotones =parlotones |the partland brothers =partland-brothers |the partridge family =partridge-family |the party =party |the party =party |the party boyz =party-boyz |the pasadenas =pasadenas |the passions =passions |the peace choir =peace-choir |the peanut butter conspiracy =peanut-butter-conspiracy |the peppermint rainbow =peppermint-rainbow |the perceptionists =perceptionists |the perishers =perishers |the pernice brothers =pernice-brothers |the perry twins =perry-twins |the persuaders =persuaders |the pharcyde =pharcyde |the philosopher kings =philosopher-kings |the piano guys =piano-guys |the pierces =pierces |the pietasters =pietasters |the pillows =pillows |the pines =pines |the pink spiders =pink-spiders |the pipettes =pipettes |the pipkins =pipkins |the pips =pips |the pirates =pirates |the pixies three =pixies-three |the platters =platters |the playboys =playboys |the playmates =playmates |the playtones =playtones |the plimsouls =plimsouls |the plot in you =plot-you |the poets =poets |the pogues =pogues |the pointer sisters =pointer-sisters |the police =police |the polyphonic spree =polyphonic-spree |the poni-tails =poni-tails |the ponys =ponys |the poodles =poodles |the poppy family =poppy-family |the porn kings =porn-kings |the posies =posies |the postal service =postal-service |the postelles =postelles |the potbelleez =potbelleez |the power station =power-station |the pozo-seco singers =pozo-seco-singers |the prayer chain =prayer-chain |the predators =predators |the premiers =premiers |the presets =presets |the presidents =presidents |the presidents of the united states of america =presidents-united-states-america |the pretenders =pretenders |the pretty reckless =pretty-reckless |the priests =priests |the primitives =primitives |the prize fighter inferno =prize-fighter-inferno |the proclaimers =proclaimers |the procussions =procussions |the prodigy =prodigy |the producers =producers |the product g&b =product-gb |the promise ring =promise-ring |the psychedelic furs =psychedelic-furs |the psycho realm =psycho-realm |the puppies =puppies |the puppini sisters =puppini-sisters |the pursuit of happiness =pursuit-happiness |the push stars =push-stars |the pussycat dolls =pussycat-dolls |the queen killing kings =queen-killing-kings |the quin-tones =quin-tones |the raconteurs =raconteurs |the radiants =radiants |the radiators =radiators |the radiators =radiators |the radio dept. =radio-dept |the ragbirds =ragbirds |the raiders =raiders |the raindrops =raindrops |the rainmakers =rainmakers |the rainmakers =rainmakers |the rakes =rakes |the ramblers =ramblers |the ran-dells =ran-dells |the rance allen group =rance-allen-group |the ranch =ranch |the rankin family =rankin-family |the rascals =rascals |the rasmus =rasmus |the raspberries =raspberries |the rat pack =rat-pack |the rationals =rationals |the rave-ups =rave-ups |the raveonettes =raveonettes |the ray charles singers =ray-charles-singers |the ray conniff singers =ray-conniff-singers |the rays =rays |the ready set =ready-set |the real mccoy =real-mccoy |the real people =real-people |the real roxanne =real-roxanne |the real thing =real-thing |the reason =reason |the rebels =rebels |the rebels =rebels |the receiving end of sirens =receiving-end-sirens |the records =records |the red chord =red-chord |the red house =red-house |the red jumpsuit apparatus =red-jumpsuit-apparatus |the reddings =reddings |the redwalls =redwalls |the reflections =reflections |the reflections =reflections |the refreshments =refreshments |the refreshments =refreshments |the regents =regents |the rembrandts =rembrandts |the remingtons =remingtons |the rentals =rentals |the replacements =replacements |the republic tigers =republic-tigers |the rescues =rescues |the revelations =revelations |the revels =revels |the revenge =revenge |the reverend horton heat =reverend-horton-heat |the rifles =rifles |the righteous brothers =righteous-brothers |the rip chords =rip-chords |the rippingtons =rippingtons |the ritchie family =ritchie-family |the rivieras =rivieras |the rivieras =rivieras |the rivingtons =rivingtons |the road apples =road-apples |the road hammers =road-hammers |the rocket summer =rocket-summer |the rockets =rockets |the rockets =rockets |the rockin' rebels =rockin-rebels |the rocky fellers =rocky-fellers |the rollers =rollers |the rolling stones =rolling-stones |the romantics =romantics |the ronettes =ronettes |the roots =roots |the rossington band =rossington-band |the rovers =rovers |the rowans =rowans |the royal guardsmen =royal-guardsmen |the royal teens =royal-teens |the royalettes =royalettes |the rubinoos =rubinoos |the rubyz =rubyz |the rude boys =rude-boys |the rugbys =rugbys |the rumour said fire =rumour-said-fire |the rural alberta advantage =rural-alberta-advantage |the ruse =ruse |the s.o.s. band =sos-band |the safety fire =safety-fire |the saints =saints |the salsoul orchestra =salsoul-orchestra |the salvation army =salvation-army |the samples =samples |the san remo golden strings =san-remo-golden-strings |the sanctuary =sanctuary |the sandpebbles =sandpebbles |the sandpipers =sandpipers |the sapphires =sapphires |the saturdays =saturdays |the saw doctors =saw-doctors |the scaffold =scaffold |the scream =scream |the screamin' cheetah wheelies =screamin-cheetah-wheelies |the screamin' cheetah wheelies =screamin-cheetah-wheelies |the screaming blue messiahs =screaming-blue-messiahs |the script =script |the scumfrog =scumfrog |the sea and cake =sea-and-cake |the searchers =searchers |the secret handshake =secret-handshake |the secret sisters =secret-sisters |the secrets =secrets |the seeds =seeds |the seekers =seekers |the seldom scene =seldom-scene |the send =send |the sensational nightingales =sensational-nightingales |the sensations =sensations |the sex pistols =sex-pistols |the shadows =shadows |the shamen =shamen |the shangri-las =shangri-las |the shapeshifters =shapeshifters |the sheep =sheep |the sheepdogs =sheepdogs |the sheila divine =sheila-divine |the shells =shells |the shepherd sisters =shepherd-sisters |the sherbs =sherbs |the sherrys =sherrys |the shins =shins |the shirelles =shirelles |the shoes =shoes |the showdown =showdown |the showmen =showmen |the silencers =silencers |the silencers =silencers |the silkie =silkie |the silos =silos |the simpsons =simpsons |the singletons =singletons |the sir douglas quintet =sir-douglas-quintet |the sisters of mercy =sisters-mercy |the skatalites =skatalites |the skyliners =skyliners |the slades =slades |the sleeping =sleeping |the slip =slip |the smithereens =smithereens |the smiths =smiths |the smoke ring =smoke-ring |the smothers brothers =smothers-brothers |the snowman =snowman |the soft moon =soft-moon |the soft pack =soft-pack |the soldiers =soldiers |the song trust =song-trust |the soul children =soul-children |the soul clan =soul-clan |the soul rebels =soul-rebels |the soul stirrers =soul-stirrers |the soul survivors =soul-survivors |the sound of animals fighting =sound-animals-fighting |the sounds =sounds |the soundtrack of our lives =soundtrack-our-lives |the soup dragons =soup-dragons |the source =source |the soweto gospel choir =soweto-gospel-choir |the spacemen =spacemen |the specials =specials |the spencer davis group =spencer-davis-group |the spill canvas =spill-canvas |the spinners =spinners |the spokesmen =spokesmen |the sports =sports |the springfields =springfields |the stampeders =stampeders |the standells =standells |the stands =stands |the stanley brothers =stanley-brothers |the staple singers =staple-singers |the starlets =starlets |the starting line =starting-line |the states =states |the statler brothers =statler-brothers |the steelers =steelers |the stereos =stereos |the stills =stills |the stompers =stompers |the stompers =stompers |the stone roses =stone-roses |the stooges =stooges |the storm =storm |the storm =storm |the storm =storm |the story =story |the strangeloves =strangeloves |the strangers =strangers |the stranglers =stranglers |the street people =street-people |the streets =streets |the string cheese incident =string-cheese-incident |the string-a-longs =string-longs |the strokes =strokes |the strollers =strollers |the style council =style-council |the stylistics =stylistics |the subdudes =subdudes |the submarines =submarines |the subways =subways |the sugarcubes =sugarcubes |the sugarhill gang =sugarhill-gang |the suicide machines =suicide-machines |the summer set =summer-set |the sundays =sundays |the sunrays =sunrays |the sunstreak =sunstreak |the supervillains =supervillains |the supremes =supremes |the surfaris =surfaris |the swallows =swallows |the swans =swans |the sweet inspirations =sweet-inspirations |the swell season =swell-season |the swellers =swellers |the swift =swift |the swingin' medallions =swingin-medallions |the swinging blue jeans =swinging-blue-jeans |the sword =sword |the sylvers =sylvers |the syndicate of sound =syndicate-sound |the system =system |the t-bones =t-bones |the tahitian choir =tahitian-choir |the tallest man on earth =tallest-man-earth |the tams =tams |the tassels =tassels |the tea party =tea-party |the team =team |the tears =tears |the teddy bears =teddy-bears |the tee set =tee-set |the temper trap =temper-trap |the tempos =tempos |the temprees =temprees |the temptations =temptations |the temptations =temptations |the ten tenors =ten-tenors |the tenors =tenors |the texans =texans |the the =artist |the thermals =thermals |the thirteenth floor elevators =thirteenth-floor-elevators |the thorns =thorns |the three degrees =three-degrees |the three o'clock =three-oclock |the three tenors =three-tenors |the thrills =thrills |the time =time |the timelords =timelords |the ting tings =ting-tings |the toasters =toasters |the tokens =tokens |the tony rich project =tony-rich-project |the tornadoes =tornadoes |the tornados =tornados |the tough alliance =tough-alliance |the tourists =tourists |the toys =toys |the tractors =tractors |the tradewinds =tradewinds |the tragically hip =tragically-hip |the trammps =trammps |the transitions =transitions |the trash can sinatras =trash-can-sinatras |the trashmen =trashmen |the traveling wilburys =traveling-wilburys |the tremeloes =tremeloes |the trews =trews |the tribe =tribe |the triplets =triplets |the troggs =troggs |the tubes =tubes |the tuesdays =tuesdays |the turning =turning |the turtles =turtles |the twang =twang |the twilight singers =twilight-singers |the tymes =tymes |the u-krew =u-krew |the u.m.c.'s =umcs |the undisputed truth =undisputed-truth |the unforgiven =unforgiven |the unifics =unifics |the union =union |the union gap =union-gap |the union underground =union-underground |the uniques =uniques |the unseen =unseen |the untouchables =untouchables |the urge =urge |the used =used |the vaccines =vaccines |the valentinos =valentinos |the vanity project =vanity-project |the vapors =vapors |the vaselines =vaselines |the veer union =veer-union |the vejtables =vejtables |the velaires =velaires |the velvelettes =velvelettes |the velvet underground =velvet-underground |the velvets =velvets |the ventures =ventures |the veronicas =veronicas |the verve =verve |the verve pipe =verve-pipe |the very best =very-best |the vibrations =vibrations |the videls =videls |the view =view |the village church =village-church |the village people =village-people |the village stompers =village-stompers |the vines =vines |the violet burning =violet-burning |the virginmarys =virginmarys |the virgins =virgins |the virgins =virgins |the virtues =virtues |the viscounts =viscounts |the viscounts =viscounts |the vogues =vogues |the voices =voices |the volumes =volumes |the von bondies =von-bondies |the w's =ws |the wagoneers =wagoneers |the waikikis =waikikis |the wailers =wailers |the wailin' jennys =wailin-jennys |the wailing souls =wailing-souls |the waiting =waiting |the waitresses =waitresses |the waking eyes =waking-eyes |the walkmen =walkmen |the wallflowers =wallflowers |the wanted =wanted |the war on drugs =war-drugs |the warren brothers =warren-brothers |the watchmen =watchmen |the waterboys =waterboys |the watson twins =watson-twins |the waybacks =waybacks |the weakerthans =weakerthans |the weather girls =weather-girls |the wedding =wedding |the weeknd =weeknd |the weepies =weepies |the west coast pop art experimental band =west-coast-pop-art-experimental-band |the whatnauts =whatnauts |the whigs =whigs |the whispers =whispers |the white buffalo =white-buffalo |the white stripes =white-stripes |the white tie affair =white-tie-affair |the whites =whites |the whitest boy alive =whitest-boy-alive |the who =who |the why store =why-store |the wideboys =wideboys |the wiggles =wiggles |the wilkinsons =wilkinsons |the williams brothers =williams-brothers |the williams brothers =williams-brothers |the winans =winans |the winstons =winstons |the wiseguys =wiseguys |the wolfgang press =wolfgang-press |the wombats =wombats |the wombles =wombles |the womenfolk =womenfolk |the wonder stuff =wonder-stuff |the wonder who? =wonder-who |the wonder years =wonder-years |the wonders =wonders |the wood brothers =wood-brothers |the woodentops =woodentops |the word =word |the word alive =word-alive |the wreckers =wreckers |the wrecking =wrecking |the wrights =wrights |the yardbirds =yardbirds |the young dubliners =young-dubliners |the young fresh fellows =young-fresh-fellows |the young rascals =young-rascals |the youngbloods =youngbloods |the zombies =zombies |the zoo =zoo |the zutons =zutons |the db's =dbs |the xx =xx |the-dream =dream |theory of a deadman =theory-deadman |therapy? =therapy |there for tomorrow =there-tomorrow |thieves like us =thieves-us |this beautiful republic =beautiful-republic |this picture =picture |this providence =providence |this romantic tragedy =romantic-tragedy |this will destroy you =will-destroy-you |through the eyes of the dead =through-eyes-dead |throw me the statue =throw-me-statue |thy art is murder =thy-art-is-murder |till brönner =till-br-nner |till bronner =till-br-nner |tim o'brien =tim-obrien |timbaland & magoo =timbaland-magoo |timo räisänen =timo-r-is-nen |timo raisanen =timo-r-is-nen |timothy b. schmit =timothy-b-schmit |tingstad & rumbel =tingstad-rumbel |tom t. hall =tom-t-hall |tom zé =tom-z |tom ze =tom-z |tommy james & the shondells =tommy-james-the-shondells |tommy körberg =tommy-k-rberg |tommy korberg =tommy-k-rberg |tompall & the glaser brothers =tompall-the-glaser-brothers |tony orlando & dawn =tony-orlando-dawn |tony! toni! toné! =tony-toni-ton |tony! toni! tone! =tony-toni-ton |tonéx =ton-x |tonex =ton-x |toots & the maytals =toots-the-maytals |touch & go =touch-go |toumani diabaté =toumani-diabat |toumani diabate =toumani-diabat |toño rosario =to-o-rosario |tono rosario =to-o-rosario |tragédie =trag-die |tragedie =trag-die |trent summar & the new row mob =trent-summar-the-new-row-mob |trentemøller =trentem-ller |trentemoller =trentem-ller |triclops! =triclops |trin-i-tee 5:7 =trin-i-tee-57 |trio mediæval =trio-medi-val |trio mediaeval =trio-medi-val |triple c's =triple-cs |truth & salvage co. =truth-salvage-co |tré =tr |tre =tr |tube & berger =tube-berger |tuck & patti =tuck-patti |tye tribbett & g.a. =tye-tribbett-ga |tyler, the creator =tyler-the-creator |télépopmusik =t-l-popmusik |telepopmusik =t-l-popmusik |tété =t-t |tete =t-t |t.a.t.u. =tatu |that dog. =that-dog |troy "trombone shorty" andrews =troy-trombone-shorty-andrews |t.j. miller =tj-miller |totta näslund =totta-naslund |teairra marí =teairra-mar |teairra mari =teairra-mar |tear da club up thugs =tear-da-club-thugs |tears for fears =tears-fears |techmaster p.e.b. =techmaster-peb |tego calderón =tego-calder-n |tego calderon =tego-calder-n |temple of the dog =temple-dog |terence trent d'arby =terence-trent-darby |terri & monica =terri-monica |teräsbetoni =ter-sbetoni |terasbetoni =ter-sbetoni |texas in july =texas-july |thalía =thal |thalia =thal |that petrol emotion =petrol-emotion |the "5" royales =5-royales |the 5 browns =5-browns |the 5th dimension =5th-dimension |the 69 eyes =69-eyes |the 77's =77s |the 7a3 =7a3 |the 88 =88 |the acacia strain =acacia-strain |the academy is... =academy |the ad libs =ad-libs |the adventures =adventures |the afghan whigs =afghan-whigs |the afters =afters |the age of love =age-love |the aggrolites =aggrolites |the agony scene =agony-scene |the air i breathe =air-i-breathe |the airborne toxic event =airborne-toxic-event |the alan parsons project =alan-parsons-project |the alarm =alarm |the album leaf =album-leaf |the alchemist =alchemist |the all-american rejects =all-american-rejects |the alley cats =alley-cats |the alliance =alliance |the allies =allies |the allman brothers band =allman-brothers-band |the almighty rso =almighty-rso |the almost =almost |the amazing rhythm aces =amazing-rhythm-aces |the ambassador =ambassador |the amboy dukes =amboy-dukes |the american breed =american-breed |the ames brothers =ames-brothers |the amps =amps |the andrea true connection =andrea-true-connection |the angels =angels |the angels =angels |the animals =animals |the anniversary =anniversary |the answer =answer |the antlers =antlers |the apex theory =apex-theory |the applejacks =applejacks |the applejacks =applejacks |the apples in stereo =apples-stereo |the appleseed cast =appleseed-cast |the aquabats =aquabats |the arbors =arbors |the arc angels =arc-angels |the archies =archies |the ark =ark |the art of noise =art-noise |the artful dodger =artful-dodger |the artistics =artistics |the assembled multitude =assembled-multitude |the associates =associates |the association =association |the asteroids galaxy tour =asteroids-galaxy-tour |the astors =astors |the astronauts =astronauts |the ataris =ataris |the audition =audition |the automatic =automatic |the autumn offering =autumn-offering |the avalanches =avalanches |the avant-garde =avant-garde |the average white band =average-white-band |the avett brothers =avett-brothers |the b-52's =b-52s |the bpa =bpa |the babys =babys |the bachelors =bachelors |the back horn =back-horn |the bad plus =bad-plus |the badlees =badlees |the balloon farm =balloon-farm |the bama band =bama-band |the banana splits =banana-splits |the band =band |the band perry =band-perry |the band of heathens =band-heathens |the bar-kays =bar-kays |the barbarians =barbarians |the barr brothers =barr-brothers |the barrio boyzz =barrio-boyzz |the baseballs =baseballs |the bawdies =bawdies |the be good tanyas =be-good-tanyas |the beach boys =beach-boys |the beast =beast |the beatles =beatles |the beatmasters =beatmasters |the beatniks =beatniks |the beatnuts =beatnuts |the beau brummels =beau-brummels |the beau marks =beau-marks |the beautiful girls =beautiful-girls |the beautiful mistake =beautiful-mistake |the beautiful south =beautiful-south |the bees =bees |the bell notes =bell-notes |the bellamy brothers =bellamy-brothers |the belle brigade =belle-brigade |the bells =bells |the belmonts =belmonts |the beloved =beloved |the benjamin gate =benjamin-gate |the bens =bens |the besnard lakes =besnard-lakes |the beta band =beta-band |the bible =bible |the big bopper =big-bopper |the big pink =big-pink |the bigger lights =bigger-lights |the bird and the bee =bird-and-bee |the birthday massacre =birthday-massacre |the black angels =black-angels |the black crowes =black-crowes |the black dahlia murder =black-dahlia-murder |the black eyed peas =black-eyed-peas |the black keys =black-keys |the black maria =black-maria |the black pacific =black-pacific |the black seeds =black-seeds |the blackbyrds =blackbyrds |the blackout allstars =blackout-allstars |the blacksheeps =blacksheeps |the blakes =blakes |the blank theory =blank-theory |the blasters =blasters |the bled =bled |the blendells =blendells |the blenders =blenders |the blind boys of alabama =blind-boys-alabama |the blood brothers =blood-brothers |the blossoms =blossoms |the blow =blow |the blow monkeys =blow-monkeys |the blue aeroplanes =blue-aeroplanes |the blue diamonds =blue-diamonds |the blue hearts =blue-hearts |the blue jays =blue-jays |the blue nile =blue-nile |the blue note 7 =blue-note-7 |the blue notes =blue-notes |the blue ridge rangers =blue-ridge-rangers |the blue van =blue-van |the blue-belles =blue-belles |the bluenotes =bluenotes |the blues brothers =blues-brothers |the blues image =blues-image |the blues project =blues-project |the bob seger system =bob-seger-system |the bobbettes =bobbettes |the bobby fuller four =bobby-fuller-four |the bogmen =bogmen |the bomb squad =bomb-squad |the bones =bones |the boo radleys =boo-radleys |the books =books |the boomtang boys =boomtang-boys |the boomtown rats =boomtown-rats |the booth brothers =booth-brothers |the bosshoss =bosshoss |the bottle rockets =bottle-rockets |the bouncing souls =bouncing-souls |the box tops =box-tops |the boxer rebellion =boxer-rebellion |the boys =boys |the boys =boys |the brand new heavies =brand-new-heavies |the brandos =brandos |the brass ring =brass-ring |the bravery =bravery |the braxtons =braxtons |the brecker brothers =brecker-brothers |the breeders =breeders |the brian jonestown massacre =brian-jonestown-massacre |the brian setzer orchestra =brian-setzer-orchestra |the bridge =bridge |the briggs =briggs |the brodsky quartet =brodsky-quartet |the broken west =broken-west |the bronx =bronx |the brothers cazimero =brothers-cazimero |the brothers four =brothers-four |the brothers johnson =brothers-johnson |the browns =browns |the buck pets =buck-pets |the bucketheads =bucketheads |the buckinghams =buckinghams |the budos band =budos-band |the bug =bug |the bunny the bear =bunny-bear |the busboys =busboys |the busters =busters |the byrds =byrds |the cab =cab |the cadillacs =cadillacs |the call =call |the calling =calling |the calling =calling |the campbell brothers =campbell-brothers |the canadian tenors =canadian-tenors |the candyskins =candyskins |the canton spirituals =canton-spirituals |the dey =dey |the cool kids =cool-kids |the caravans =caravans |the cribs =cribs |the chambers brothers =chambers-brothers |the dead 60s =dead-60s |the city harmonic =city-harmonic |the da vinci project =da-vinci-project |the caravelles =caravelles |the crickets =crickets |the coral =coral |the champs =champs |the dead milkmen =dead-milkmen |the caravelles =caravelles |the civil wars =civil-wars |the color fred =color-fred |the chieftains =chieftains |the chance =chance |the corrs =corrs |the crimea =crimea |the dambuilders =dambuilders |the dead weather =dead-weather |the clancy brothers =clancy-brothers |the cardigans =cardigans |the crimson armada =crimson-armada |the color morale =color-morale |the chiffons =chiffons |the damned things =damned-things |the dear hunter =dear-hunter |the carnival =carnival |the corsairs =corsairs |the critters =critters |the clancy brothers & tommy makem =clancy-brothers-tommy-makem |the commitments =commitments |the chantays =chantays |the damnwells =damnwells |the count five =count-five |the crooklyn dodgers =crooklyn-dodgers |the communards =communards |the chills =chills |the clark brothers =clark-brothers |the dears =dears |the chantels =chantels |the countdown kids =countdown-kids |the cars =cars |the crusaders =crusaders |the dandy warhols =dandy-warhols |the chimes =chimes |the company =company |the decemberists =decemberists |the chimes =chimes |the chimes =chimes |the countdown singers =countdown-singers |the clark family experience =clark-family-experience |the cascades =cascades |the coup =coup |the deele =deele |the dangerous crew =dangerous-crew |the company band =company-band |the chipettes =chipettes |the clark sisters =clark-sisters |the courteeners =courteeners |the casinos =casinos |the dangerous summer =dangerous-summer |the cruzados =cruzados |the del fuegos =del-fuegos |the chipmunks =chipmunks |the chariot =chariot |the clarks =clarks |the cover girls =cover-girls |the casket lottery =casket-lottery |the danleers =danleers |the cryan' shames =cryan-shames |the choice four =choice-four |the comrads =comrads |the charlatans =charlatans |the clash =clash |the cowsills =cowsills |the del vikings =del-vikings |the daou =daou |the crystal method =crystal-method |the choir =choir |the connells =connells |the choir =choir |the castaways =castaways |the charlatans uk =charlatans-uk |the crabb family =crabb-family |the classic crime =classic-crime |the darkness =darkness |the charlie daniels band =charlie-daniels-band |the crystals =crystals |the conscious daughters =conscious-daughters |the castells =castells |the choirboys =choirboys |the cramps =cramps |the delfonics =delfonics |the classics =classics |the darling buds =darling-buds |the dartells =dartells |the cuff links =cuff-links |the constellations =constellations |the casualties =casualties |the cranberries =cranberries |the delinquents =delinquents |the chordettes =chordettes |the chartbusters =chartbusters |the chartbusters =chartbusters |the cleftones =cleftones |the datsuns =datsuns |the contortionist =contortionist |the cat empire =cat-empire |the dells =dells |the click =click |the cult =cult |the click five =click-five |the crazy world of arthur brown =crazy-world-arthur-brown |the cheetah girls =cheetah-girls |the dave brubeck quartet =dave-brubeck-quartet |the cataracs =cataracs |the demensions =demensions |the contours =contours |the clientele =clientele |the departed =departed |the derailers =derailers |the creator =creator |the cathedrals =cathedrals |the dave clark five =dave-clark-five |the cure =cure |the clique =clique |the clique =clique |the chemical brothers =chemical-brothers |the derek trucks band =derek-trucks-band |the cats =cats |the cyrkle =cyrkle |the creatures =creatures |the daylights =daylights |the clocks =clocks |the controllers =controllers |the christians =christians |the detergents =detergents |the cave singers =cave-singers |the d.o.c. =doc |the clovers =clovers |the creepshow =creepshow |the dayton family =dayton-family |the detroit emeralds =detroit-emeralds |the chi-lites =chi-lites |the church =church |the capitols =capitols |the d4 =d4 |the capris =capris |the cookies =cookies |the crests =crests |the celts =celts |the defranco family =defranco-family |the cinematic orchestra =cinematic-orchestra |the coasters =coasters |the digital orchestra =digital-orchestra |the dixie drifter =dixie-drifter |the dixie-cups =dixie-cups |the dolly dots =dolly-dots |the donz =donz |the down south players =down-south-players |the dreamcatcher =dreamcatcher |the drew-vels =drew-vels |the duals =duals |the dubguru =dubguru |the dublin ramblers =dublin-ramblers |the dyna-sores =dyna-sores |the dynatones =dynatones |the east village opera company =east-village-opera-company |the ebonys =ebonys |the emmanuels =emmanuels |the enchanters =enchanters |the erick morillo project =erick-morillo-project |the evereadys =evereadys |the excellents =excellents |the farm =farm |the fam-lee =fam-lee |the five emprees =five-emprees |the flavor unit mc's =flavor-unit-mcs |the flying club =flying-club |the followers of christ =followers-christ |the formations =formations |the formula project =formula-project |the four-evers =four-evers |the freeloaders =freeloaders |the freshmaka =freshmaka |the fun and games =fun-and-games |the furys =furys |the future sound =future-sound |the gggg's =ggggs |the galens =galens |the gay blades =gay-blades |the genies =genies |the girl! =girl |the gospel gold singers =gospel-gold-singers |the gospel miracles =gospel-miracles |the great reversal =great-reversal |the green band =green-band |the greenes =greenes |the greenwood county singers =greenwood-county-singers |the grind family =grind-family |the handsome poets =handsome-poets |the happy boys =happy-boys |the hard times =hard-times |the harper brothers =harper-brothers |the hazies =hazies |the heller & farley project =heller-farley-project |the hill country revue =hill-country-revue |the homemade jamz blues band =homemade-jamz-blues-band |the hometown boys =hometown-boys |the honeycones =honeycones |the hot toddys =hot-toddys |the housekeeperz =housekeeperz |the hymn makers =hymn-makers |the icepick =icepick |the ingram gospel singers =ingram-gospel-singers |the insomniacs =insomniacs |the invisible man's band =invisible-mans-band |the irish experience =irish-experience |the island choral experience =island-choral-experience |the issues =issues |the jack rubies =jack-rubies |the james' =james |the jaz =jaz |the jerry ross symposium =jerry-ross-symposium |the jimmies =jimmies |the john hall band =john-hall-band |the johnny otis show =johnny-otis-show |the judybats =judybats |the katydids =katydids |the kenny wayne shepherd band =kenny-wayne-shepherd-band |the kenoly brothers =kenoly-brothers |the kenyan boys choir =kenyan-boys-choir |the kids next door =kids-next-door |the kings of swing orchestra =kings-swing-orchestra |the lafayettes =lafayettes |the last electro-acoustic space jazz & percussion ensemble =last-electro-acoustic-space-jazz-percussion-ensemble |the last mr. bigg =last-mr-bigg |the leevees =leevees |the leverts =leverts |the litt'lans =littlans |the little dippers =little-dippers |the little stinkers =little-stinkers |the living legends =living-legends |the lonesome river band =lonesome-river-band |the love bite =love-bite |the love doctor =love-doctor |the lower lights =lower-lights |the luna project =luna-project |the ly-dells =ly-dells |the mac project =mac-project |the magnificent men =magnificent-men |the maranatha! singers =maranatha-singers |the mariachi brass =mariachi-brass |the mark ii =mark-ii |the matys bros. =matys-bros |the mcclurkin project =mcclurkin-project |the megatrons =megatrons |the melodeers =melodeers |the michael gungor band =michael-gungor-band |the miniature men =miniature-men |the mirettes =mirettes |the mission district =mission-district |the mississippi children's choir =mississippi-childrens-choir |the monterey jazz ensemble =monterey-jazz-ensemble |the mumlers =mumlers |the murderers =murderers |the murrills =murrills |the musical cast of toys =musical-cast-toys |the niv kid's club =niv-kids-club |the neon philharmonic orchestra =neon-philharmonic-orchestra |the nevels sisters =nevels-sisters |the new 2 live crew =new-2-live-crew |the new heathers =new-heathers |the new minstrel revue =new-minstrel-revue |the new york restoration choir =new-york-restoration-choir |the nielsen white band =nielsen-white-band |the northstar orchestra =northstar-orchestra |the novas =novas |the nu tornados =nu-tornados |the o'neal twins =oneal-twins |the old dogs =old-dogs |the overlords =overlords |the parkays =parkays |the payola$ =payola |the pearlettes =pearlettes |the peasall sisters =peasall-sisters |the peels =peels |the penguin band =penguin-band |the pentagons =pentagons |the peppers =peppers |the percells =percells |the phat cat players =phat-cat-players |the pipes & drums & military band of the royal scots dragoon guards =pipes-drums-military-band-royal-scots-dragoon-guards |the pistoleros =pistoleros |the pockets =pockets |the precisions =precisions |the private =private |the project playaz =project-playaz |the quiet storm players =quiet-storm-players |the quincy jones-sammy nestico orchestra =quincy-jones-sammy-nestico-orchestra |the radio ramblers =radio-ramblers |the rag dolls =rag-dolls |the ranger$ =ranger |the real booty babes =real-booty-babes |the real seduction =real-seduction |the rhythm =rhythm |the ribbons =ribbons |the rinky dinks =rinky-dinks |the roc project =roc-project |the rockin' r's =rockin-rs |the ron-dels =ron-dels |the roommates =roommates |the rose brothers =rose-brothers |the royal concept =royal-concept |the royaltones =royaltones |the rumblers =rumblers |the sacados =sacados |the saddest landscape =saddest-landscape |the same difference =same-difference |the sanders =sanders |the sanders =sanders |the sanford-townsend band =sanford-townsend-band |the satisfactions =satisfactions |the sax pack =sax-pack |the scenic =scenic |the scoundrels =scoundrels |the sevilles =sevilles |the shacklefords =shacklefords |the sharpees =sharpees |the shepherds =shepherds |the sheppards =sheppards |the shields =shields |the shindogs =shindogs |the showtime orchestra and singers =showtime-orchestra-and-singers |the shrink =shrink |the sicilians =sicilians |the sidekicks =sidekicks |the sidekicks =sidekicks |the silver comet =silver-comet |the silver convention =silver-convention |the singing nun soeur sourire =singing-nun-soeur-sourire |the singing pastors of piscataway =singing-pastors-piscataway |the ska kings =ska-kings |the skwares =skwares |the snap =snap |the soca boys =soca-boys |the sons of champlin =sons-champlin |the sopwith camel =sopwith-camel |the soul seekers =soul-seekers |the soul seekerz =soul-seekerz |the soul sisters =soul-sisters |the southwest f.o.b. =southwest-fob |the spellbinders =spellbinders |the st. john's children's choir =st-johns-childrens-choir |the statues =statues |the steep canyon rangers =steep-canyon-rangers |the stillhouse rounders =stillhouse-rounders |the stunners =stunners |the sugar shoppe =sugar-shoppe |the summer hits =summer-hits |the superbs =superbs |the sutherland brothers & quiver =sutherland-brothers-quiver |the telephones =telephones |the temptations review =temptations-review |the terms =terms |the three g's =three-gs |the tim rex experiment =tim-rex-experiment |the timetones =timetones |the toxik twins =toxik-twins |the trumpeteers =trumpeteers |the tune rockers =tune-rockers |the ubc =ubc |the united we funk all-stars =united-we-funk-all-stars |the uzi bros. =uzi-bros |the vacels =vacels |the valadiers =valadiers |the van dykes =van-dykes |the van dykes =van-dykes |the wallace brothers =wallace-brothers |the watts 103rd street rhythm band =watts-103rd-street-rhythm-band |the what =what |the what =what |the whitehead bros. =whitehead-bros |the whoridas =whoridas |the wildweeds =wildweeds |the williams sisters =williams-sisters |the wonder band =wonder-band |the x-ecutioners =x-ecutioners |the years gone by =years-gone |the york mills brass band =york-mills-brass-band |the you know who group =you-know-who-group |the young punx! =young-punx |the younghearts =younghearts |thi'sl =thisl |this or the apocalypse =or-apocalypse |three mo' tenors =three-mo-tenors |thunderpuss & barnes =thunderpuss-barnes |tico & the triumphs =tico-triumphs |tim "bishop" brown =tim-bishop-brown |tim bowman jr. =tim-bowman-jr |tim rogers & the fellas =tim-rogers-the-fellas |tina b. =tina-b |tisuby & georgina =tisuby-georgina |tito "el bambino" el patron =tito-el-bambino-el-patron |tito puente, jr. & the latin rhythm =tito-puente-jr-the-latin-rhythm |tobin mathews & co. =tobin-mathews-co |tom frager & gwayav' =tom-frager-gwayav |tom glazer & the do-re-mi children's chorus =tom-glazer-the-do-re-mi-childrens-chorus |tom petty & the heartbreakers =tom-petty-the-heartbreakers |tommy & the high pilots =tommy-the-high-pilots |tommy conwell & the young rumblers =tommy-conwell-the-young-rumblers |tony haze & shaka black =tony-haze-shaka-black |tony m.f. rock =tony-mf-rock |too slim & the taildraggers =too-slim-the-taildraggers |toño y freddy =to-o-y-freddy |tono y freddy =to-o-y-freddy |travis & bob =travis-bob |trina & tamara =trina-tamara |tropical panamá =tropical-panam |tropical panama =tropical-panam |tryö =try |tryo =try |twelve a.m. =twelve-am |twista & the speed knot mobstaz =twista-the-speed-knot-mobstaz |the mowgli's =the-mowglis |tammy edwards & the edwards sisters =tammy-edwards-the-edwards-sisters |ted & sheri =ted-sheri |ted the dillinger =ted-dillinger |teegarden & vanwinkle =teegarden-vanwinkle |temple of the groove =temple-groove |terry knight & the pack =terry-knight-pack |teulé =teul |teule =teul |tha truth! =tha-truth |tha' hot club =tha-hot-club |thao & mirah =thao-mirah |that kid chris =kid-chris |that's outrageous! =thats-outrageous |the 25th of may =25th-may |the 5 chanels =5-chanels |the alarmists =alarmists |the american boychoir =american-boychoir |the ananda project =ananda-project |the anointed pace sisters =anointed-pace-sisters |the apache relay =apache-relay |the appalachian pickers =appalachian-pickers |the arabian prince =arabian-prince |the atlanta disco band =atlanta-disco-band |the b.b. & q. band =bb-q-band |the b.u.m.s =bums |the baby praise collection =baby-praise-collection |the babysitters circus =babysitters-circus |the backbeats =backbeats |the bastard sons of dioniso =bastard-sons-dioniso |the bermudas =bermudas |the birdsongs =birdsongs |the biv 10 pee wee all-stars =biv-10-pee-wee-all-stars |the black widows =black-widows |the blades of grass =blades-grass |the blueboy =blueboy |the bone brothers =bone-brothers |the booma rockers =booma-rockers |the boomzers =boomzers |the bowling family =bowling-family |the boxcars =boxcars |the boy boy young mess =boy-boy-young-mess |the boyd brothers =boyd-brothers |the boys band =boys-band |the boys choir of harlem =boys-choir-harlem |the braids =braids |the braxton brothers =braxton-brothers |the broilers =broilers |the brooklyn tabernacle choir =brooklyn-tabernacle-choir |the brotherhood creed =brotherhood-creed |the brotherhood nation =brotherhood-nation |the brown sisters =brown-sisters |the buena vistas =buena-vistas |the burrell brothers =burrell-brothers |the butterflys =butterflys |the cali kings =cali-kings |the chick corea new trio =chick-corea-new-trio |the collingsworth family =collingsworth-family |the changin' times =changin-times |the chill pill dancers =chill-pill-dancers |the carolina chocolate drops =carolina-chocolate-drops |the chanters =chanters |the cruse family =cruse-family |the chapmans =chapmans |the competitors =competitors |the caslons =caslons |the delacardos =delacardos |the charmettes =charmettes |the chris duarte group =chris-duarte-group |the cupids =cupids |the chris robinson brotherhood =chris-robinson-brotherhood |the chelsea pensioners =chelsea-pensioners |the control =control |the christianaires =christianaires |the chestnut brothers =chestnut-brothers |the conway brothers =conway-brothers |the cavedogs =cavedogs |the chicago bears shufflin' crew =chicago-bears-shufflin-crew | }}}}}